Magic or No Magic
by SPNlover308
Summary: He just couldn’t believe he lost. He knew he had a second chance now, thanks to Alex, but he had a feeling the outcome would be the same.


**Ok so this is my first Wizards of Waverly Place fan fic. I just saw the movie and had to write a oneshot about it. Sorry if the characters are kinda OOC. I don't really know them that well yet. This is not a jalex fic. It's just a nice brother/sister moment.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Justin sat in the lair staring blankly at the wall. He couldn't shake the thoughts that had formed in his head since the wizard competition he and Alex had been forced to par-take in. He just couldn't believe he lost. He knew he had a second chance now, thanks to Alex, but he had a feeling the outcome would be the same. He just wasn't good enough. He never would be. He could study and study and study and he would never be as comfortable with magic as Alex. She could use the little spells she knew and make them do what he thought was impossible. He would over think things and plan everything to the last detail while Alex could just "wing it". Honestly he didn't know who he was without magic. He had spent his whole life trying to be the best wizard, the best student and the best son. Now he knew it didn't even matter. He knew that he had never truly thought he would get a "real" job. Why else would he pick the weather man as his internship? Alex had her art. He had a dumb alien language. He sighed, putting his head in his hands.

"Justin?" He heard Alex ask softly, concerning showing in her voice. He didn't move. He just wanted her to leave. He wasn't mad at her, he just felt like she was showing him all the things he could never be. "Are you mad at me or something?" Alex asked, sitting down next to him. Justin picked his head up slowly.

"No…Alex, I…I just don't feel that great." He muttered looking away from her. He felt her shift in her seat. She remained silent for a long time.

"I'm sorry you lost." She finally said sounding sad. He looked at her, not able to keep the anger off his face.

"Stop saying that!" Justin snapped causing Alex to jump. "I know you feel sorry _for_ me, but you are not sorry that I lost! I know you loved the way it felt. I know you are going to try your hardest to win again. I know you say you don't know if you want it but I saw you that day! I saw that look on your face!" He yelled now on his feet. Alex looked shocked and hurt. She opened her mouth to say something when Justin interrupted her again. "I don't want to hear some lame excuse ok! I'm not mad at you! I'm mad at myself!" He shouted then stopped. "I just don't know what I'll do when I lose my magic forever." He finished dejectedly. Alex stood up slowly. She looked into Justin's eyes seeing the fear and pain and uncertainty the he usually hid from everyone.

"Justin, you can't just give up." She said gently. "You just have to try. You never know, anything can happen with magic." She whispered, stepping closer to him then wrapping her arms around him. She felt him flinch and start to pull back. "No. You need this." She said stubbornly. She then felt him relax into the hug. "I am sorry you lost. Believe me, if there was a way for us all to keep our powers, even just our half powers, I would find it. I hated feeling like I had stolen something from you." She pulled away from him to meet his eyes again. "It was horrible, then when I asked you for help and…and" She tried to blink away the tears that were now threatening to fall. "and you said 'why would I help you' I thought you meant… you didn't want to help me anymore." Alex chocked out, a single tear sliding down her cheek. Justin shook his head, using his hand to wipe the tear off Alex's cheek.

"I'm sorry. I'm being immature and selfish. I know. But I would never not help you Alex. Even when suddenly I didn't know who you were, I wanted to help you. You're my little sister; it's practically in my job description. I love you." He said, feeling better now that everything was off his chest. Alex nodded a small smile on her face.

"So you won't give up now? You won't go into the wizard competition thinking 'I'm going to lose'?" Alex asked hopefully.

"I'll try my best, and whoever wins, it won't matter. We will always be family, magic or no magic." Justin said trying his best to be positive. He was still upset but his talk with Alex had made him realize that maybe magic wasn't everything. There was a huge world out there and magic wasn't everything.

**Ok so it really wasn't that great. Still review and tell me what you think! Kthanksbye!**


End file.
